


Allies

by actingwithportals



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Gen, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actingwithportals/pseuds/actingwithportals
Summary: My contribution to the Portal Momentum Fanzine 2019. Working on this project with so many other talented writers and artists was such a great time and I hope to get the chance to be a part of more fanzines in the future. A little taste of perhaps how Chell and GLaDOS might have progressed from enemies to allies during the course of Portal 2.





	Allies

**Author's Note:**

> There was a mixup with printing and in the physical zine copy two of my pages got switched, so if you happen to have a physical copy and were confused that's what happened.

“Okay, so it’s not the most watertight plan to go confront an omnipotent power-mad AI with; still, it’s a better plan than exploding.”

As per usual, Chell did not respond to GLaDOS’s comments.

The elevator jolted to life, and the two were lifted into the air, old Aperture fading away below them, as if it were nothing more than a distant memory. Chell absentmindedly flicked propulsion gel off of her arm, her fingers working at a breakneck speed in the process.

“You might as well get comfortable; we have several miles worth of altitude to climb,” GLaDOS informed her, a hint of boredom in her voice.

Chell leaned back against the elevator wall, taking a deep breath. When was the last time she had gotten a chance to rest? Or get off her feet? Surely not since she first fell into old Aperture, and that rest had not been by choice. Stifling a yawn, Chell slid down the elevator wall until she was seated on the floor, the low hum of the elevator’s movements vibrating gently beneath her.

“Even mute lunatics like you need to rest, I suppose,” GLaDOS commented. “Soon we’ll be back to the Enrichment Center, and you can go back to your usual, machine-killing self.”

It almost sounded like GLaDOS had made an attempt at humor, but Chell made no moves to acknowledge it.

The elevator fell silent, a nearly inaudible hum the only sound to be heard. Chell set the Portal Device down on the floor next to her, giving her arms a much-needed rest as she pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head atop them. She couldn’t remember the last time she had slept, really slept. Not fallen unconscious, not knocked out by whatever chemicals were pumped into the air in the Relaxation Vaults, but true, genuine sleep. Based on the state of the facility upon waking up in that mock hotel room, Chell could only guess decades have passed, possibly more. If she hadn’t been so exhausted at this point, the thought of that might have brought about a level of anxiety, but Chell had no strength for that. It was all she could do to stay upright where she sat. Chell hoped that they would reach the Enrichment Center soon; if she could use any of that adrenal vapor, it was now.

Another few moments passed, and Chell’s eyes had started to droop. However, sleep never came. Even in her weakened state, she was still too alert to allow her eyes to fully shut, especially in the presence of what had once been her greatest enemy.

“If I were you, I’d sleep while I could,” GLaDOS suggested. “We still have a fight ahead of us.”

Chell narrowed her eyes at the potato, studying its golden optic with skepticism.

“Oh, come on,” GLaDOS groaned. “What do you think I’m going to do to you in this potato? Talk you to death? Because if that were possible, I would have already tried.”

Chell glared down at her in what she hoped was an intimidating fashion.

“Alright, maybe I wouldn’t have tried that,” GLaDOS admitted. “If you haven’t noticed, I’m relying on you, here. As much as I hate to admit it . . . Look, I don’t expect you to trust me, as I certainly don’t trust you, but if we’re going to make it out of this alive, we need to work together.”

Chell brought her hand up to her forehead, pulling it away a moment later with her fingers closed tightly in a fist, save for her pinky and thumb.

GLaDOS sighed. “You know my processors are working at minimal capacity,” she groaned. “And you expect me to translate that?”

Chell repeated the action, more forcibly this time.

“Fine,” GLaDOS said. She paused for a moment before continuing. “Why? What do you mean by why? If we don’t work together, that idiot is going to kill us both! What other option do we have?”

Chell couldn’t argue with that, but it seemed to her the AI was a little too willing to abandon their animosity for teamwork. What did GLaDOS stand to gain by this? Her life, Chell supposed. Was that it, then? Was she only working with Chell as a means to her own benefit? More than likely. After all, Chell wasn’t any different. She could have easily left that bird to do with GLaDOS as it wished, but Chell knew that if they were to gain control over the facility again and stop Wheatley, she was going to need backup.

That was her reasoning, right?

“You’re staring,” GLaDOS informed her. “Has your brain finally stopped working?”

Chell looked away. She had defeated GLaDOS before, all on her own; why should Wheatley be any different? If the entire facility went up into smoke at her escape who cares? Why should she be concerned about putting the right AI back in charge? All she had to do was make an escape, however possible, and leave the facility to rightfully destroy itself. It was no business of hers if all the AI’s died in the process, right? So then, why did she even bother?

When had she grown soft?

“Careful, if you think any harder your head is going to explode,” GLaDOS quipped.

Chell exhaled roughly through her nose, looking away from the Portal Device, and subsequently the potato battery.

“I know what you’re thinking,” GLaDOS spoke up after a moment. “You’re thinking you’d be better off leaving me here and making an escape on your own. And normally, you’d be right. But do you have any idea how long it would take you to find an exit out of this place? This facility, it’s a prison for living organisms. Even the rats can’t escape. I know you think you can do the impossible, but even if you could it would take you at least a week’s time, and by then the facility will be up in smoke thanks to that moron upstairs. You want your freedom? You need me to get it.”

Chell looked back at the AI, considering her words.

“And,” GLaDOS continued. “I need you. To get back in control and save my facility.”

Chell raised an eyebrow in questioning.

“Oh, don’t look at me like that,” GLaDOS snapped. “This has nothing to do with trust or respect. I’m using you, just like you’re using me. You humans have a saying for that, right? I scratch your back, you scratch mine? That’s all that’s happening here.”

Chell rested her head against the wall of the elevator, closing her eyes once again. She couldn’t believe she was doing this. A few hours ago, she was trying to kill the AI for a second time, or at the very least take her out of power. Now, she was teaming up with her. They had found a common enemy, and that made them, what? Comrades? Surely not. Comrades cared about the other’s wellbeing, correct? Chell couldn’t care less about the AI’s safety, and she was sure GLaDOS felt the same way towards her. They weren’t comrades, they were . . . what exactly? What word could possibly describe their relationship at this point? If they weren’t enemies, and they weren’t comrades, what could they be?

Chell shook her head; it didn’t matter. They didn’t need a word to describe their relationship. They simply were, and that’s all they needed to be.

“We should be approaching the Enrichment Center soon,” GLaDOS noted. “I’d get ready, if I were you.”

Chell nodded, picking up the Portal Device and standing to her feet.

“We might not get another moment to rest before this is all over,” GLaDOS continued. “So, I’ll say this now. When I’m put back in my body and the facility is restored, we should end this. No more trying to murder each other. I think we’ve both been through enough at this point, and quite frankly I don’t want to die again. What do you say; truce?”

Chell stared down at the AI, eyes wide. She wasn’t sure she believed her, and she certainly wasn’t going to be letting her guard down, but if they could reach an agreement to cease their fighting, even without a common enemy to team up against, perhaps it was worth shaking on?

Chell exhaled slowly, holding up her hand in the universal “OK” sign. She better not come to regret this.

“In that case,” GLaDOS said. “Let’s get some revenge.”

The elevator jolted to a stop, the glass doors sliding open. The elevator chamber was silent, save for the distant sounds of machinery; white noise that Chell had come to associate with the Enrichment Center, and Aperture as a whole.

Chell took a step towards the elevator entrance, her long fall boots clicking softly against the floor.

“Wait,” GLaDOS said suddenly. “Before we go out there, there’s some air we still need to clear.”

Chell looked down at the AI with skepticism but remained still.

“We don’t trust each other, that much has been established,” GLaDOS explained. “And we’re only working together out of necessity, that has also been stated. And don’t get the wrong idea; I don’t care what happens to you when this is said and done, as I’m sure you don’t care what happens to me. But I want you to know . . . that . . .”

GLaDOS paused, as if she were trying to find the right words.

“You know what? Never mind. We’re going to win this, and we can take the time for useless sentimentalities later. Forget I said anything.”

Chell gave her another skeptical look but continued on into the elevator chamber.

“Chell?”

She stopped in her tracks, staring down at the AI with a look of surprise. Had she ever used her name before?

“Remember what I said before about you doing a great job?” GLaDOS asked. “I did mean it, you know. Whatever happens out there, you’re going to do great. I . . . believe in you.”

If Chell had a voice to lose, she would have been speechless.

“Try not to take this to heart, I’m merely attempting to boost your confidence, so you don’t get us killed,” GLaDOS grumbled.

Chell smirked, shifting the Portal Device in her hands to get a better grip. Whether it was the sudden influx of adrenal vapor in the air now that they were back in the Enrichment Center, or GLaDOS’s attempt at reassurances, Chell felt something swell inside of her. Was it bravery, determination, something else?

Ah, yes. Tenacity.

“Are you . . . smiling?” GLaDOS asked, incredulous.

Chell hadn’t even realized, but the corners of her mouth were turned up; an expression she hadn’t adopted in a lifetime. She looked down at the AI, a fiery spark in her eyes the likes of which could scare even the bravest machine down to their core.

If GLaDOS could emote, she would be beaming.

“Let’s raise hell,” she said, and for once, she and Chell were on the same page.

Not exactly enemies, not exactly comrades, but perhaps there was a word for them, after all.

Allies.


End file.
